Une histoire de radio
by camidrena
Summary: OS Slash, courant s03 mais pré Sunday. Lorne rentre de mission, c'est la panique dans la cité mais il a mieux à faire.


Courant s03 mais près Sunday.

C'était la panique, encore. Mais bon, après plus d'un an sur Atlantis, il s'était habitué à la chose. Cette fois, pas besoin de ramener les Athosiens du continent alors il n'avait pas à jouer les taxis. La cité n'était même pas en danger en fait, alors le major Lorne estima qu'il pouvait continuer à profiter de sa journée de repos bien mériter après avec passé près de trois jours en mission sur une autre planète.

Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, surtout ceux de l'équipe scientifique, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. En même temps, s'il bossait pour Mackay, lui aussi serait surement en train de chercher un moyen d'aider le grand chef à trouver la solution. Mais heureusement pour lui, il ne dépendait pas du Monsieur Allergie mais du colonel Sheppard qui lui avait permis d'aller se reposer.

Presque arrivé dans ses quartiers, il entendit qu'on appelait son nom. Soupirant, il se retourna vers un sergent essoufflé qui tenait une enveloppe marqué Major Lorne.

« Merci sergent. »

En prenant l'enveloppe, il remarqua que l'homme en tenait d'autres, marquées avec d'autres noms dessus.

« Monsieur, est ce que vous savez où je pourrais trouver le docteur Zelenka, le docteur Mackay a besoin de lui et personne ne semble savoir où le trouver. »

Zelenka revenait de la même mission que lui, mais Lorne n'avait aucune idée d'où le trouver. Il informa le sergent de son absence d'information et le regarda partir.

Décidément, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les radios étaient importante pour que leur disfonctionnement mettent les habitants de la cité dans cet état. Bon, c'était vrai que la cité était grande et que les radios rendaient les communications plus faciles ; voir même simplement impossible.

Bon, après de là à employer les militaires comme messager… Surement une idée de Mackay, pour lui les militaires ne sont bons qu'à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Lorne ouvrit son message, il venait du docteur Beckett. Il avait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture c'était pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas ouvert avant de se retrouver seul, et il avait eu bien raison. La lettre ne comprenait qu'une feuille sur laquelle il était écrit 'endroit habituel à 13H00'.

Encore une demi-heure, le temps pour Lorne de prendre une douche et d'aller tranquillement rejoindre le point du RDV. L'esprit quand même un peu tiraillé par son conscience, Lorne se demanda s'il devait y aller. Sans radio, personne ne pourrait le prévenir en cas de problème. Il était en repos, mais il restait le second officier de cette mission et donc il devait toujours être prêt.

En même temps, depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas vu Carson ? Deux heures à peine, pour le check up post mission, ok mauvais exemple pensa Lorne. Mais avant ça, ça faisait cinq jours. Tant pis pour la cité, elle survivrait bien encore une heure ou deux sans lui, ni le docteur Beckett. Lorne savait que jamais il n'aurait abandonné l'infirmerie sans un remplaçant digne de ce nom. Il était comme ça son Carson, déjà médecin et après un homme et un amant.

Il était l'heure de partir, Lorne prit quand même sa radio, des fois que les scientifiques trouvent la panne et qu'on l'appelle. En même temps, il ne prévoyait pas de répondre, enfin pas s'il était occupé. Il tourna à droite, puis encore à droite. La porte n'était pas très visible et la pièce assez grande, pour autant qu'il le sache lui et Carson étaient les seuls à connaitre cette porte. Elle donnait dans une pièce assez petite, mais avec une vue magnifique sur la cité. Carson l'attendait, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de l'océan.

Lorne s'approcha doucement, mais déjà le médecin se retournait vers lui. Tant pis pour la surprise. Carson l'embrassa « Tu m'as manqué. »

Lorne se laissa aller quand le médecin le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de marque d'affection. Au début, leur relation avait été purement sexuelle, Lorne était militaire et tous les deux savaient que la loi leur interdisait toute relation. Alors il avait décidé de laisser les sentiments de côté, histoire de ne pas se faire souffrir. Mais au bout de presque un an, Lorne ne se leurrait pas, il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Ils l'avaient tous les deux accepté, sans rien changer à leur habitude.

Carson s'éloigna brusquement de Lorne. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. »

« C'est bon Cars', c'était très agréable. Dit moi, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Un an de relation, ils se connaissaient bien.

« C'est pas grand-chose, j'ai juste eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas. C'était un rêve stupide, mais il paraissait tellement réel. »

Cette fois, c'est Lorne qui prit la décision de prendre Carson dans ses bras. Ce rêve avait fait peur à son amant, il voulait juste le rassurer, comme un ami. Ou comme un amoureux ?

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment grave si je te dis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Evan ? »

« Non, c'est pas grave. » Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre d'autre ?

« Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose pour nous deux ? »

Lorne réfléchit, bien sur que les choses allaient changer. Mais dans le bon sens, il allait s'accorder ça, être vraiment avec son amant, faire de lui son amoureux. De toute façon, l'armée ne lui interdisait pas d'être amoureux, juste de le montrer.

Il entendit grésiller. Carson sortit sa radio de sa poche, et y répondit.

« On a besoin de moi à l'infirmerie. »

« Je serais dans mes quartiers tout le reste de le journée. Tu viendras me rejoindre ? »

Quelle question ? Lorne était sûr que le médecin viendrait dès qu'il aurait le temps, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, il passerait la nuit ensemble. Les amoureux faisait ça non ?


End file.
